Pacing of my Heart
by Bookman230
Summary: The pacing of the heart never stops as two ponies speed their way through life and their relationship. Appledash.
1. Chapter 1

Pacing of My Heart

Applejack sighed. And groaned. And whined. Luckily, she was in the confines of her room, the sturdy door muffling the noise. The room itself was rather bare, as Applejack didn't care much for decorations. It only had the bare necessities: a single bed, a table, and a window. Small, clean, and efficient, unlike her problem and current state of mind. She had never met a problem that she couldn't solve with some strength and tenacity. That was, until that darn Rainbow Dash somehow, someway, made AJ in- in love. She let out another groan and banged her head onto her table. She reckoned it started when Dash gave her that dang flower. The memory pulled her in.

It was after the Running of the Leaves fiasco. Rainbow Dash had asked her to meet at the site of the race, and AJ was smart enough to guess it had to do with a rematch. To AJ, it was all water under the bridge. But Applejack went anyway, thinking it'll help Rainbow get over it. When she got there, she noticed Dash's wings were once again bound.

"Hey, AJ! I'm guessing you know why we're here?"

AJ shook her head in exasperation. "A rematch, sugarcube? Didn't we learn our lesson about getting competitive?"

"It's not about being competitive! I, uh, just felt bad about cheating," she confessed, rubbing the back of her head. "I'm the Element of Loyalty and cheating against one of my friends kinda goes against it. I just thought you deserved a rematch."

AJ was touched by Rainbow's confession. She knew it was hard for the ultra-tough Pegasus to talk about her feelings and she could tell from the mare's face she really felt bad, almost like she wanted… forgiveness?

"Alright. A nice, clean race."

Rainbow's face lit up. "Yeah! A small, fun race between friends!"

"And Dash?" AJ started while rearing up.

"Yeah?"

"I ain't mad at ya or anything."

"Uh, yeah. So, ready when you are!"

AJ again shook her head, this time in amusement. "Alrighty then. Ready," their legs were poised to go. "Set," Their heads were stretched, both were ready to go. "GO!" They took off, leaving a trail of dust.

After about 15 or 20 minutes, they returned to the finish line, panting.

"A tie! Again?"

"Now Dash-" AJ began.

"I'm not mad or anything," Rainbow interrupted. "It's awesome! It's only fitting that the greatest flier in Equestria has a best friend who shares the title of awesomest runner anywhere!"

Applejack chuckled. "So what now?"

Rainbow Dash's face grew serious. " I, uh, got something for ya." She pulled out a beautiful, vibrant flower.

Applejack gasped. "Why, sugarcube, where'd you get that?"

"It only grows in the Everfree Forest. My dad got it for me. And now I want you to have it."

"No, sugarcube, I can't take it. It's all you've got left of your pa. It would be like me givin' away my hat."

But Dash shook her head. "I have other mementos. I feel bad about the race. You're my best girl, AJ, and I feel like junk for putting a race between us." AJ began to profess that she wasn't mad, but Rainbow raised a hoof. "I _know _ you're not mad, but my stupid feelings won't let this go. Besides, it'll help you remember me when I get into the Wonderbolts. Now will you take it already? You know I'm not good with this mushy stuff and now you're just prolonging my agony."

AJ smiled at that. "Okay, okay. I really appreciate it, Rainbow. You're my best friend too."

"So ya forgive me?"

"Wasn't that what I was saying the whole time?" AJ finally noticed the dark skies. The moon and the stars really brought out Dash's eyes... Where'd that come from? She shook herself to regain her composure."Well, I ought to be getting' back to the farm."

"Yeah, I could use a nap after that. Wanna do it again sometime?"

AJ nodded. "That sounds great, sugarcube."

"Awesome!" she proclaimed, flying up into the skies.

Applejack looked away, a light blush forming. "I'm her main girl….." she lightly muttered.

AJ shook her head. Reminiscing was not going to get her anywhere. She needed to tell Rainbow Dash about her feelings. But she didn't have any experience with this. She was always focused on work, no mare or stallion had ever made her feel this way before. What if it ruined their friendship? Applejack couldn't bear that. Their friendship meant the world to her. She remembered when she first met Rainbow Dash.

It had been a loooong day of bucking. Bucking was all AJ was up to these days. She had a hard time finding friends she could hang out with. She had acquaintances, but she found it hard to hang out with them for long. Rarity was too fru fru, Fluttershy too shy, and Pinkie Pie was… well, Pinkie Pie. She found it hard to find common ground with them. Maybe she was being unfair, but she couldn't help how she felt. But bucking was getting extremely boring, so AJ was in no mood to discover a Pegasus napping underneath under her trees and an apple core beside her.

"Hey!"

"Wha-huh?" The Pegasus awoke, dazed.

"You're both trespassing AND stealing!" AJ yelled, glaring at the pony.

"You mean you own this place? Sorry," she said, stretching out her back. "Name's Rainbow Dash. I'm new to town, just got a wicked job as a weather pony and I'm pooped. I just noticed this cozy tree and those apples, and I thought what the hay, I'll take a quick nap. Nice apples, by the way."

"You didn't notice the sign?"

"I _flew_ here."

AJ decided to give the mare a free pass. "Alright, since you're new, that apple's on the house. But you better have learned your lesson. _Ask _before you nap somewhere or next time, I'll show you how well I buck."

"Alright, I got it."

AJ gave a nod. "Name's Applejack."

"Nice to meet ya, Applejack. Hey, I like you. You've got spunk, you're aggressive. A lot like G-" AJ saw a brief flash of sadness flash in her eyes. "A-anyway, a lot of the ponies here are too…." Rainbow rolled her hoof, trying to find a polite way of saying it.

"Soft!" Applejack hadn't meant to yell it out, but against herself she was glad to find a pony who felt like she did.

"Heh, yeah. Hey, how about I make it up to you for trespassing by granting you a race with the fastest pony in Equestria!" Rainbow puffed out her chest and struck a pose, wearing a wide grin.

_What an arrogant pony!_ AJ thought. But she noticed the grin. _Why, she's doing this on purpose! She's baiting me and its working! _She gave a small smile. _I think I like Rainbow Dash too. _"Alright then. But _no_ wings."

"Awesome! Readysetgo!" The Pegasus took off running.

"Hey! Get back here!" As she ran to catch up, she found herself giggling with the rainbow mare. She hadn't had this much fun in a while. _I think this is going to work out just fine._

Since that day, she had a friend who wasn't afraid to get physical, to get dirty. A pony she could exchange garbs with without hurting feelings. A pony she didn't have to look out for, get them comfortable, and give confidence to. It was how she had fun until Twilight came around. She wasn't sure if she could cope with losing that friendship. But she couldn't take it, the bear of having these feelings. She had to settle the matter. Besides, even if Rainbow rejected her, she wouldn't reject her friendship too, right?

Right?

She sent out an invitation to Rainbow Dash, asking her to meet her in a secluded spot at the farm. Rainbow Dash arrived quickly. Just like her. While she was late most of the time, when it was really important to her friends she arrived on the dot or sometimes even _early_. She really was the embodiment of loyalty. AJ had chosen a perfect spot, a small circle of trees with a hole above, radiating moonlight. It was cheesy to AJ, and Rainbow probably wouldn't notice, but that was how the romance novels in Twi's library set up the mood, and the farmer figured she should take all the tips she could. 

"Alright, AJ," she started, concern radiating from her eyes. "What's up?"

_You can do this, Applejack. Just rip it off like a band-aid. _ She took a deep breath. "I love you, Rainbow! You're always there for me, you're always there to cheer me up, and you're always loyal! You're the first pony to ever make me feel this way, and I couldn't hide it any longer!" There was a pause. AJ panicked inwardly. _I've done it. I've ruined our friendship._ And so it seemed like the effect when Rainbow flew up into the sky. AJ broke. Tears ran down her face. Not only was she rejected, but she ruined her longest and best friendship. There was no point in hanging around anymore. She'd go back home, find Rainbow in the morning, and everything would be okay. It HAD to be okay.

But as Applejack walked home, a surge of anger bubbled within her. How could she? The embodiment of loyalty, just leaving when AJ had spilled her heart out, not even dignifying her with a response? Flying away as if Applejack had a plague? Maybe she didn't even want a pony like Rainbow as a friend anymore! She needed to get this anger out, and luckily there were a lot of tress ripe for bucking. She cut loose, kicking with all her might, making a loud crack and a deep indentation in all the trees, tears streaming like a river from her eyes. She imagined each tree as being the face of that arrogant, heartbreaker, disloyal little bi-

Her thoughts were interrupted by calm, soothing voice. "AJ?" Big Mac's voice was laced with concern. He could always tell when she was really upset. His large, hulking body, walked over to her slowly and carefully, and then wrapped his arms around her. She told him the whole thing and Big Mac's usually calm face turned furious. And of course, as Celestia must have a funny sense of humor, Rainbow Dash descended from the skies right as she finished, like a goddess among ponies, like she was soooooo perfect. Big Mac immediately lashed out.

"What the hay are you doing here! I should kick you off this farm right now! No, I should BUCK you off this farm!"

Rainbow raised her hands in defense. "She told you, huh?" she asked, rubbing the back of her head. How dare she be so calm, so nonchalant! "I can see why you're angry, but this is between AJ and me." Big Mac looked at AJ, and she gave a nod. Big Mac walked off, but not before giving a glare near the level of The Stare. Dash shivered.

But this characteristic of Dash, coupled with how she didn't seem angry, relived AJ, and against all the anger in her body, rushed to apologize. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! You're my best friend, sugarcube and I can't lose our friendship. We'll just put this behind us. It never happened!

Rainbow put a hoof up. "AJ, when I flew up there, I realized something." AJ's heart sank. Dash was going to tell her off, she just knew it. "I was flying away to escape, but I looked down and I saw your face. You were crying and you looked worse than I've ever seen you before. I… I hated myself for doing that to you. I would've fought anypony, right up to Celestia herself, who made you feel like that, but it was me this time. Then I thought about you. Your honesty and your support keeps me grounded, it keeps my spirit high when I fail, like at that horrible Gala! Then I thought about how you looked, like that way you wear your hat, how you stutter, or blush and I realized I loved to see those. And when I went up against the Shadowbolts and that dragon, what I thought of most of all was you. Sticking with you, impressing you, and protecting you. I guess I've been so wrapped up with the Wonderbolts, I've never noticed the signs."

"Then why did you run!" AJ was elated Dash was saying all this, but she was still furious at having to go through those feelings.

"Well, I'm a tomboy and my main color is rainbow. Some bullies at camp used all of their 10 brain cells to connect the supposed dots and called me a… a fillyfooler." Rainbow looked down, obviously pained at remembering, and AJ felt guilty for bringing it up. Before she could apologize, Rainbow continued.

"I've never felt this way before with anypony, the Wonderbolts was all that was in my brain. And you know I'm not good with the mushy stuff. So I'll skip to the good part." And Rainbow leaned in and planted a deep kiss on AJ's lips. They lost themselves in it, the farm and the Wonderbolts melting away with the rest of the world before they finally let it go. They smiled at each other.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Rainbow cheered, jumping and raising her hoof in the air. "Can we do it again?"

AJ chuckled, giving a sly look. "Sure, sugarcube, but wouldn't you rather do it somewhere more private?"

Rainbow's wings expanded.

"Not like that! I wanna save you for that perfect night, sugarcube. But we can get pretty darn close to that."

Rainbow's wings didn't subside a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Pacing of My Heart Chapter 2

"Dash, ah can't do this anymore." Applejack looked down, afraid of what would be on Dash's face. "We need to tell our friends bout us. You know ah'm horrible at keeping secrets." It had been a few weeks since AJ and Rainbow had started dating and they still kept it a secret from their friends.

Dash snickered. "Yeah, I think I knew that from the start. 'Me an' Dash were-a justn', uh, having a roll in the hay. Rasslin! We were-a rasslin!" she imitated in an exaggeration of Applejack's accent. "We're just lucky that was Pinkie Pie. I'm not sure I could handle one of Rarity's wink winks and smirks."

AJ had a slight smile despite herself, but quickly became stern. "This is serious, Dash! Ah need your support in this."

Dash gave a small nod and dashed over to the farmer's side. "Hey," she said, wrapping her wings around her, "if that's what you want, fine. Honestly, I've felt bad about hiding it too. But we'll get it out at Pinkie Pie's party tomorrow, okay? That way, everypony's all in one place and we can just get it over with and we can prepare."

"That's a great idea, sugarcube." AJ said, snuggling closer to the Pegasus.

"Well, it came from me. That means it has to be!" Dash joked, giving AJ a small nuzzle before letting go. "It's getting late, AJ. I better get home. See you soon, alright?" she stated, beginning to take off.

""Right." While their "exploits" could get a little raunchy, they still hadn't crossed the line yet. AJ was adamant on waiting till marriage and Dash would never push Applejack into it. But maybe tonight, a little company would be nice. "Dash?"

She turned her head. "Yeah?"

"Could ya, you know, stay here for the night? Ah'm mighty worried bout tomorrow and Ah could need some comfort."

"Of course." Dash brought herself back to the ground. Her demeanor suddenly turned nervous. "But, um, there's only one bed. So, um, can I sleep there? With you? I mean, I'm not pressuring you or anything, just sleeping, you know? I'm a champ at that! But I could sleep on the floor. No prob! I'll just do that!" A furious blush was spread across her face and AJ let out a giggle. When Rainbow got nervous, she could give Pinkie Pie a run for her money on rambling.

"Dash, Ah'd love for ya to sleep in my bed. With me."

Dash gave a little laugh, some of her anxiety evaporating. "Heh, awesome." AJ straightened the bed and beckoned Dash over. They quickly ruffled it up again getting into the blanket, drawing a giggle from the two. They were no Rarity when it came to blankets or anything, really. They had a brief moment, staring at each other's eyes, before they dozed off in happiness. But AJ's dreams would not reflect that.

It was the party, everypony laughing and having fun. AJ took a deep breath, figuring it would be best to get this out when everything was festive. She tapped on a glass, bringing all her friends' attention on her. She gulped. "Well, um, me and Dash got somethin' to tell ya. We've been dating." There was a brief moment of silence. Then outrage, disgust, and disappointment rang out. The ponies seemed to teleport right up to her as everything faded away, leaving nothing but their hateful words.

"Two mares? How strange! We all know Princess Celestia didn't design ponies like that. Why would feel like that? I should do tests! We must understand this!" Twilight exclaimed, morbid curiosity on her face.

"Ewwwwwwww! I did not want that mental picture in my brainy wrainy! Way to ruin my party! We were just like 'whoooo!' and 'yeah!' but then you drop this on us and freak everyone out and coming from me that's saying something!" Pinkie Pie babbled, disgusted.

"Now that's not proper at all! A stallion and a mare is how it should be, not this. To think I had such deviants as my friends! That they hold Elements of Harmony! What was Celestia thinking?" Rarity moaned, moral outrage on her face.

Even Fluttershy was in on the act. "Um, my animals don't do this. It's not natural. I'm sorry, but you should really stop. Whether you want to or not. Sorry." Fluttershy had a look of passive anger.

AJ was curled on the floor, covering her ears, trying to block out her so-called friends' words. Tears ran down her face like a herd of buffalo, when suddenly there was a great Sonic Rainboom, blasting them all away, leaving only Rainbow Dash standing in front of her, a smirk across her face.

AJ woke up with a start, sweat pouring from her body.

"Applejack? You okay?" _Why was Rainbow awake_? AJ thought. She was normally a very heavy sleeper, but Applejack was just glad to be able to get her fears out.

"Ah'm sorry, sugarcube. I just had a nightmare."

"About the party?" Rainbow asked, concern evident.

"Yeah. All our friends, rejecting us. Twi, treating us like freaks of nature, Pinkie looking at us like we were snot, Rarity like we were criminals, even Fluttershy thought we were wrong." Tears started to flow again. "What if that happens, Rainbow? What if our friends don't like us no more?"

Dash took a deep look into AJ's eyes, relaying confidence and comfort. "Then screw them.""

"Rainbow!"

"What? If they hate us for that, then they're not our real friends in the first place. I'm not saying it won't hurt, but we'll get over it. Just like I did with Gilda. And you know what else? I had a nightmare too. They were calling me Rainbow Dyke, fillyfooler, all the good stuff from school. But then you came. You stepped in front of me and told them all off. That's what I'm talking about, AJ. We'll still have each other, no matter what."

AJ gave a wide smile, her tears drying up. "My dream ended something like that too. Your Sonic Rainboom scared them all off and you just stood there, giving me the cutest smirk."

"Cute, huh? You're the only pony I'd ever let say those words."

AJ chuckled. "G'night, Rainbow."

"Goodnight, AJ." The two went back to sleep with boosted confidence, ready to face the challenges of tomorrow.

The party looked much the same as the one in the dream, only even pinker. The balloons were pink, the table pink, even the drinks pink. She only briefly took note of the balloons being heart-shaped, far too focused and uneasy about her confession. Dash came up to her, giving her a light nuzzle, giving AJ the strength to grab a glass and clank on it. Just like her dream, everyone stared. Just like the dream, she gulped. "Ah've got a confession. Me and Dash have been, well, dating. We love each other, alright? But we're still the same old AJ and Rainbow Dash, and I hope ya'll will still be our best friends." A brief moment of silence. _It's happening again, _AJ thought. Rainbow gripped AJ's hoof, and AJ knew she'd get through this. But suddenly, outbursts of joy and congrats rang out as the 4 ponies swarmed the two.

"I knew it! I just knew! All the fights, the leaning in so close, staring into each other's eyes, I could feel the sexual tension from _miles _away! It's so romantic, my dears! I'm glad at least 2 of us have found love! Congrats!" Rarity exclaimed.

"That's wonderful! I saw it coming too, no offense. Angel acts like that with his favorite female bunnyfriend. It's adorable." Fluttershy relayed.

"I'm so happy for you two! I've never been in a relationship and I don't know what you're supposed to feel or do to start one! I've always wondered what it feels like! We can share notes!" Twilight, always the scientist, but by her passion for the subject AJ figured she could be a good marefriend. She also noticed Pinkie Pie throw a glance over at Twilight, one of….. hope? Before she could think on it further, she was assaulted by a barrage of Pinkie.

"I knew it! I knew you two were together! Wrestling in the hay, ha! What a laugh! I may be happy-go-lucky, but I wasn't born yesterday! I was born on, um, when was I born again? I got so many parties floating around in my head I can't remember my own! Oh well, it isn't today! At least I don't think it is. Twilight, is my birthday today?"

Twilight shook her head, a look of amusement on her face. "No, Pinkie, you were born on April 29, -"

"Well, there you go! Anyway, congratulations!"

Dash chuckled while AJ shook her head, a look of bemusement across her features. "Is there _anypony_ who didn't already know?" Everyone but Twilight raised their hoof. "Figures."

Dash chuckled again. "Thanks, Pinkie Pie. And to all of you guys too. You don't hate us?"

A flurry of reassurance rang out. Rarity gasped. "My dears, why would you ever think that? Love is love and just because I love stallions doesn't mean I expect all my friends to! I simply _must_ give you two a makeover for your first date!"

"Sure, Rarity. If we go to anyone for makeovers, we'll go to you, sugarcube." AJ gave Dash a wink. It wasn't a lie, if they ever did want makeovers, they'd go to Rarity. That was just really unlikely. AJ snuck a look at Fluttershy, and was surprised to see a look of disappointment. Her friends were acting a little different, but she could investigate later.

"Y-yeah, what she said. Besides the makeover part." Fluttershy gave a weak smile.

"Why did you think I threw this party, you silly fillies? I even made heart balloons!"

"You're our friends, girls, and nothing will change that, least of all this!"

"Yeah, well, I told AJ she shouldn't worry so much." Everypony laughed while AJ jabbed Dash with her shoulder.

"I say this calls for the party to keep going!"

"Yeah!" everypony else yelled. The party went on for one more hour and if you asked Rainbow Dash and Applejack, they'd say it was the best party ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Pacing of My Heart Chapter 3

"But you simply _must!_" Rarity exclaimed.

"No!" Rainbow Dash and Applejack simultaneously yelled.

"Come on, girls. Rarity and I pulled a lot of strings." The two ponies looked disbelievingly at her. "Alright, I got Celestia to pull some strings. But I helped! You wouldn't believe what people would do to get rid of an overdue book. I've ran up a few favors," she said with a smirk.

"Wow, Twi. Didn't know you had blackmail in you. That's pretty cool! But, still, the answer is NO!"

"Me and Rainbow aren't goin' to go to some fancy fru-fru restaurant as our first date!"

"But darliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiings!" The two loveponies eyed widened. Rarity was going into whine mode. "Me, Twilight and even the _Princess _went through alllll this work just for you! Does our help not matter?" She gasped. "You don't like us, do youuuuuu? You just throw all our help back in our face!"

"Alright!" Rainbow was the first to crack. "We'll do it." Rarity's expression brightened as Applejack and Rainbow lowered their heads in defeat and Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Fantastic! I _knew _you'd see reason! Now, I'm going to need to spruce you up for such a prestigious restaurant like the Equestrian Garden!"

"NO!" they once again yelled. "We mean we'll just wear our Galla dresses. They're still good for somethin', right?" AJ gave a nervous chuckle. They would go to a super fancy restaurant, but makeovers and haircuts were too far.

Rarity gave a theatrical sigh. "Very well."

"Your reservations place you at table 6, 9:00, this Friday. If it wasn't for Celestia, it would probably take months before you time was due!"

"Yeah, we're _so_ lucky," Rainbow grumbled under her breath. AJ shot Rainbow a glare before putting on a wide smile.

"Thank ya, girls. We really appreciate ya." Not a real lie. They did appreciate their friends, but not that stinkin' restaurant.

"No problem, girls, no problem at all! I want you girls to have the best first date ever! That would've been where I had my first date, if Prince Blueblood didn't turn out to be such a rotten, narcissistic, condescending," Twilight knew Rarity could go on about Blueblood for hours, so she hurriedly pushed her along the road back to her boutique, waving a good bye to the girls. The girls sighed at the same time. Rainbow smirked.

"Wow, we're really in sync today, huh?"

But AJ was in a ranting mood. "All Ah wanted to do was buy some supplies for the farm and have a nice walk with my marefriend. But nothin' can ever be simple, oh lordy no. _They,_" she spat, "just pop out of nowhere and send us off to some stuck up restaurant." Rainbow nuzzled AJ.

"We've faced worse. Maybe nothing that boring, but we've faced worse." AJ had a little laugh. "All we have to do is eat and get out of there."

"Ah'll probably set a new world record for hightailing it out of a restaurant." Rainbow chuckled.

"There you go! How bad could it be?" A moment of silence. "I jinxed it, didn't I?"

"Yup."

Rainbow and AJ were there promptly at 9:00. They had taken another chariot all the way up to Canterlot into the Equestrian Garden and they were not excited about their surroundings. The whole place was adorned with Pegasus statues, the music was low-key and classical, the walls a shiny brown, it was the stereotypical fancy restaurant. They held in a sigh as they walked up to the maître d'hôtel.

"Why hello there. Ah'm Applejack and this is my date Rainbow Dash."

The stallion raised an eyebrow. "Date?"

"Yeah, date. Problem?" Dash stared at the stallion, daring him to say anything.

"No. You are indeed on the list. It appears Princess Celestia will pay for everything on your tab. Follow me." The stallion mumbled something under his breath as they were seated. As he walked away, Rainbow mumbled, "I wish I had a middle finger."

"Why?" AJ asked, curious.

"Oh, it's a Griffon thing, don't worry about it."

AJ shrugged before looking at the menu. She almost groaned. "Rainbow, this food is the same Ah had in Manehatten. There ain't no way we're going to be filled up."

"Well then," she replied, a sly smirk on her face, "let's have some fun."

"Whaddya mean?"

Rainbow pointed at the various people shooting disapproving stares, shaking their head. "We've got ourselves an audience. I say we give em a show."

AJ smiled deviously. "Rainbow, you sly dog." She leaned over the table and locked lips with Rainbow, intentionally writhing and gasping. The maître d'hôtel popped up at the table again.

"Such public displays of affection our against restaurant rules." Rainbow broke the kiss and pointed to a couple making out on a long seat, the mare giggling and the stallion panting. He glowered. "Can I take your order?" Rainbow pointed her hoof to the couple again.

"We'll have what they're having."

He simply nodded while the stallion at the table nearby mumbled something. Dash immediately lashed out.

"What did you say?"

The high-class stallion locked eyes with her. "I said keep it in the bedroom. I mean, look at you! You're not even hiding it! Rainbows everywhere, it's like you're proud to be a candyvag!"

The room gasped at this public display. Before Rainbow could retaliate in anyway, the gentlestallion was down, felled by an Apple buck.

"Nopony and Ah mean _nopony _EVER talks to my Rainbow Dash that way!" Rainbow looked at AJ thankfully, lovingly. But before she could say a word, security grabbed them both.

"Put those deviants in jail! They assaulted me!"

Suddenly a blinding light entered the room and as it cleared, there stood Princess Celestia. Everypony bowed.

"Rise," she said, and they all did. She faced the security. "I insist you release those ponies into my custody. I'll insure they get what they deserve." She turned to the maître d'hôtel. "Tell your boss that I will pay for all damages. Rainbow Dash, Applejack," she acknowledged, pointing her head to the door, "come."

As they walked outside into the Canterlot streets, AJ rushed to apologize. "Ah'm sorry, Princess, Ah just lost my temper. Ah swear it won't happen again."

Celestia sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I thought that the biggest, most famous restaurant in Equestria would have more class. I didn't know they were still so prejudiced. But I must admit that was a nice buck you gave in there, Applejack. I love it when you girls liven those stuffy places up," she aid with a wink and a giggle.

"So we're good to go?" Rainbow asked.

"Yup, you're off the hook. Just maybe choose a place with the kind of class that matters." And with that, the Princess was off.

As they pranced their way back to the ride, Rainbow spoke up. "AJ?"

"Yeah?" she responded, stopping in her tracks.

"You were awesome!" she yelled, marking the end of the date with a kiss. It may not have been what they expected, but they wouldn't change their first date for the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Pacing of My Heart Chapter 4

"YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!" AJ rose her eyes up above to see the source of the noise. Of course, it was no other than Rainbow Dash. Applejack smiled. That pony was so cute when she expressed pure joy and excitement like that. She wondered what exactly caused this and thought with a pang that Dash got accepted by the Wonderbolts, but luckily Rainbow descended down into the farm's orchard before her mind could come up with more scenarios.

"Now what's got ya in such a good mood, sugarcube?"

Dash put on a large smile. "Gilda's finally got her act together! She sent a letter and apologized to me and everything! Coming from her, it's a miracle!"

AJ nodded in agreement. She knew Dash missed the Griffon, despite her uncaring facade. You don't just get over losing your best friend in a minute or two. Strangely, there was a bad feeling in her gut, not foreboding or skeptical, but…. jealous? Applejack focused herself on Dash. "That's great, sugarcube!"

"I know! And best of all, she's coming here again for a bit! We can start over and hang like we really used to!" Before AJ could respond with further encouragement, a rough voice cut the air.

"Yeah, hang like we used to. Except I'm way faster now." Dash turned around, joy in her eyes as the brown Griffon flew to them.

"G! You told me you wouldn't get here till next week!"

Gilda smirked. "Well, I knew how much you love surprises, Dash, and I didn't want you to train too hard for those races you owe me."

Rainbow laughed. "You sly dog! Well then, how about we race right now!"

Gilda put up a single claw. "Hold a sec, who's this pony?" Dash tried to introduce them, but was interrupted. "Wait, let me think. Applejack? Dash wrote about you all the time. Think you can take this Griffon on in a race?" When AJ didn't answer, Gilda sighed. "Look, I know I messed up, alright? I was a total jerk. But I'm not that good at all that touchy feely sorry stuff. So can we skip all that and just start over? For Dash over there?"

"I'm right here, G." AJ raised her head in thought. Gilda did seem sorry, but she couldn't get rid of this feeling. She snuck a look at Dash and saw how hopeful she was. _For Dash, _she thought. And who knows, they just might become real friends. "Okay, we can start over."

"Great. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to catch up with Dash. It's been a while."

"Yeah, you'll be catching up in more ways than one!" Dash exclaimed, speeding up to the skies.

"Get back here, ya cheater!" Gilda yelled with a chuckle. As they flew off, AJ reflected. Dash mended an important friendship, Gilda had learned a lesson, and everything was good. So why was she unhappy?

Over the past few days, AJ was starting to get really annoyed. Every time she tried to have some time with Dash, she was busy with Gilda.

"Sorry, AJ, me and Gilda are settling this tie, you understand, right?" And she'd nod while looking up to the skies, seeing them laughing, jokingly insulting each other, and crashing into each other, competing with all they had _just like AJ did with Dash_. Then she couldn't hide the jealousy she felt and something even worse, something she couldn't put her hoof on. Finally she got some alone time with Dash, but she still felt those feelings.

"Sup, AJ." Dash greeted as she landed at the barn. "Sorry we haven't hung out in a while. Gilda's staying at my place and it'd be kinda rude just to leave her there alone. Believe it or not, I do have _some _standards!" Dash said, obviously fishing for a laugh. AJ put up a faux smile, but of course Dash saw right through it. "Hey, is something wrong?"

"Oh, Ah'm just surprised you remembered you have other friends besides Gilda."

Dash didn't miss the slightly accusatory tone. "Hey, is that it? Gilda isn't even going to be here next week! I just want to spend some time with an old friend and then it's back to you, okay?"

AJ couldn't stop. "Oh, so you just have to settle for AJ?"

Dash was getting riled. "What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"Now that you've got Gilda, why do you need her replacement? That's all I am, ain't it Dash! The races, the jokes, you said it yourself when we first met! I'm a lot like Gilda! Now that she's back, who's to say ya won't add in the extra mile we've gone!" AJ's eyes widened as she covered her mouth. No, no, no. She did not mean to say that, any of that. It had come spilling out. As she looked at dash's hurt expression, she never hated herself more than she did then.

"I-I thought we had something, AJ. I thought you knew that I would never, ever do that to anypony, least of all you. But I guess I was wrong. I'm out of here.

As Dash flew off, AJ yelled after her. "Dash! Ah'm sorry! So sorry! Ah didn't mean it! Ah don't know where it came from!" Dash willed herself not to cry, not until she got home. AJ didn't have the same will, tears falling before she took the first step to her house. She had no idea how she was going to fix what she had done. She'd sleep on it after she finished crying. There had to be a way to show she didn't mean it.

AJ was having a fitful sleep when a whoosh went through her window. She instantly awoke and asked, "Dash?"

But instead, the voice that greeted her was the last Griffon she wanted to see. "Nope, just her best friend"

Applejack sat up. "What are ya doing here?"

"Take a wild guess. I've known dash for a long time, and I've never seen her this angry or hurt. I've come to fix all this, because you're obviously not."

AJ shook her head. "Ah don't deserve Dash."

"Good, glad we both know that. But Dash isn't in love with me. That ship's gone. She chose her side with you ponies without a moment's hesitation. If it was you, she would've stopped and thought, ask why you felt like that. For whatever crazy reason, she chose you, and you broke her heart. What are you going to do to fix it?"

"Ah don't know!"

"You own up! You apologize, like I did! You make up or you don't, but at least Dash gets the closure she deserves!"

Applejack hung her head. "You're right."

"Dang right I am. Now either you get on my back and I'll take you up there, or I'll beat the crud out of you for messing with my best friend!"

"The first, definitely." As she was getting on, AJ addressed the Griffon. "Gilda?"

"What?"

"Ah really would like to start over again. You're a good friend."

Gilda gave another of her trademark smirks. "I know. And if you do this right, I might let ya."

And with that, they were off.

Dash wasn't sleeping. She couldn't. She was in too much hurt. Rainbow knew she should toughen up, take her own advice, and get over her like she did when her friendship with Gilda temporarily soured, but she couldn't. This pain was even worse than that one. As she kept trying and failing to think about something else, she was heard the yell of some friends she knew too well.

"Dash!"

"Sugarcube!"

_What was __**she**__ doing here_, Dash thought as she made her way to the door. She was going to give her the largest piece of her mind. She looked at the strange site of a pony riding a Griffon and instantly lashed out. "Why the hay is she here?"

"She's owning up to her mistakes, like a certain someone you know. Give her a chance." Dash looked into Gilda's eyes and saw sincerity. "Alright, fine." She turned her eyes to AJ. "Explain. Now."

"Ah-Ah didn't think you would cheat on me, sugarcube. Not really. Ah know Ah was just worried you'd dump me for her, cause Ah know Ah don't deserve you. Ah'm just a farmer pony tied to the farm, while you're a pony on the fast lane, goin' to change the world. Ah guess Ah just thought you would finally come to ya senses."

Dash's expression softened. "Who's a silly pony now, AJ?" they smiled at the recollection. "I don't care that you're a farmer pony. I know it's gonna sound cheesy, but it's what's inside you that's awesome! You keep me grounded and remind me to always help when I can. Some Wonderbolts get all stuffy and self-absorbed, but that'll never happen to me with you around. So, if you promise to trust me from here on out, I'll give you a free pass."

While Gilda made mock gagging motions, AJ quickly nodded her head. Dash grinned and leaned in-

"Guys? Right here. Can it wait till tomorrow? I don't want your guys slobber over me."

They both blushed. "G!"


End file.
